1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic amusement device and more particularly to an electronic amusement device such as a slot machine having the ability to conduct a secondary game of chance.
2. Description of the Related Art
In 1997, electronic amusement devices installed in U.S. casinos (including slot machines, video poker machines and the like, hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cslot machinesxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cmachinesxe2x80x9d) generated greater than ten billion dollars of revenue. With individual machines typically earning between $50 and $150 per day, slot machines often account for well over 50% of a U.S. casino""s overall profits. The net profit from slot machine play for a casino typically exceeds the profit from all other casino activities.
The comparatively high profitability of slot machines may be attributed to many factors. One such factor is that slot machines typically offer a higher house advantage than other casino games. Further, slot machines typically enable a faster rate of play than other casino games. Another factor contributing to the higher profitability of slot machines is that slot machines may be enjoyable to players of every skill level. In addition, slot machines attract a large number of players by offering a large potential payout in exchange for a comparatively small wager. Slot machines also attract players who are intimidated by table games or other casino activities that require prior training or skill.
Because slot machine profitability is directly proportional to the speed of play, it would be advantageous for casino operators to encourage faster play at slot machines. It would further be desirable for casino operators to encourage players to try certain different types of slot machines. Specifically, casino operators would benefit from increased play at under-utilized machines, such as newer slot machines, older slot machines or slot machines located in a remote portion of a casino. Casino operators would also benefit from increased play on slot machines having a high house advantage and slot machines having a high maximum wager amount.
Presently, slot machines provide players with simple, passive entertainment. Although some recent slot machines enable a player to achieve rewards for nontraditional events, these slot machines do not require a player to perform any additional activities during game play.
An example of such a slot machine is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,088 entitled xe2x80x9cMultiple Events Award Systemxe2x80x9d of Schneider et al. (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cthe ""088 patentxe2x80x9d). In the ""088 patent, Schneider et al. disclose a system that enables a player to receive a large award for receiving a set of winning combinations within a pre-selected number of rounds of play. The system includes a central controller and a plurality of gaming machines. The gaming machines provide signals to the central controller representing a number of winning combinations and a number of rounds played. The central controller determines whether a player has received a set of winning combinations.
While the ""088 patent enables a large award to be offered to a player, it fails to address certain problems with the prior art. Specifically, the ""088 patent fails to encourage players to try certain different types of slot machines. The ""088 patent also fails to increase play at under-utilized machines, such as older slot machines or slot machines located in a remote portion of a casino. The ""088 patent further fails to direct players to slot machines having a high house advantage or slot machines having a high maximum wager amount.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a method and apparatus that encourages slot machine players to be directed to specific slot machines in a casino. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a method and apparatus which directs player traffic toward slot machines preferred by the casino, such as newer machines, highly profitable machines and otherwise under-utilized machines. It would further be desirable to provide a method and apparatus that encourages the active participation of a slot machine player, thus enhancing the gaming experience. Such a machine could result in significantly enhanced revenues for casino operators by attracting players who were previously uninterested in conventional slot play, while providing more enjoyable play for casino patrons.
An object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for conducting a secondary game of chance to be played using multiple gaming devices. An advantage of the present invention is that it directs players to utilize slot machines designated by a casino operator. A further advantage of the present invention is that it encourages a wider variety of players to utilize slot machines.
In accordance with a first aspect of the present invention, an electronic amusement device and method is disclosed for directing a computing device to register a player to play a secondary game of chance at a slot machine configured to conduct a primary game of chance and the secondary game of chance. The method includes the step of receiving a request to register the player to play the secondary game of chance. The request to register includes a player identifier. The method also includes the step of determining a secondary game identifier corresponding to the secondary game of chance. The secondary game identifier is associated with a set of client identifiers on which the secondary game of chance may be played. The method further includes the step of storing the player identifier, the secondary game identifier and the set of client identifiers, thereby registering the player for the secondary game of chance. The disclosed server operating in conjunction with a registration kiosk implements the steps of the described method.
In accordance with a second aspect of the present invention, an electronic amusement device and method is disclosed for directing a computing device to conduct a secondary game of chance at a client slot machine. The method includes the steps of receiving a player identifier corresponding to a player, and retrieving player data, including a secondary game type and a secondary game status. The secondary game type corresponds to game requirements for determining a winner of the secondary game of chance, and further corresponds to a set of eligible client identifiers. The method also includes the steps of determining a client identifier corresponding to the client slot machine, and determining whether the client identifier is associated with one of the eligible client identifiers. The method further includes the step of determining an outcome. The outcome is analyzed based on the game requirements of the secondary game. If all of the game requirements have been satisfied, the secondary game status is updated to reflect completion of the secondary game.